


At Ease

by rosewindow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Established Relationship, Other, Scerek Plus Festival, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At ease, soldier,” Allison purrs, stepping close. “Sergeant, shall we take the Captain to bed?”</p><p>---</p><p>An Avengers fusion for the Scerek+ festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Allison is the Black Widow, Scott is Captain America, and Derek is the Winter Soldier. Enjoy, and go support all the other works in the Scerek+ Festival!

The knife bounces off Scott’s shield and he grins wildly.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” he tosses over his shoulder, already dropping into a roll.

The next knife zips just over his back.

“Almost,” he taunts again, hopping upright and pulling his shield into a defensive position.

This time the knife hits the shield so hard it rings. “Ha!” he says, lowering it. “You’re all out of-”

The last knife whistles through the air and scrapes against his arm before sticking fast in the wall. Scott reaches up to touch his bicep. The shirt is ripped and there’s a red line on his skin, but not a single drop of blood.

On the other side of the sparring room, Allison lowers her arm. “Always have an extra knife,” she grins.

He smiles back. “Well done. You win. Again.”

Allison laughs. “Good thing it’s just practice, right McCall?”

They straighten up the room and take the elevator to the residential floors. The glass elevator shoots past the atrium, but Scott still catches a few surprised glances at the sight of two superheroes. They aren’t an uncommon sight in Stilinski Tower since Stiles insisted on building rooms for all the Avengers, but there are always a few tourists around hoping to see a superhero or two.

There are at least three in the building, Scott realizes when they exit the elevator and Kira is sitting in the common area fiddling with the TV.

“Ah, Captain, Agent. Your comrade has returned.”

Scott grins, “Derek!”

Allison rolls her eyes. “Oh. That asshole.”

“He’s in the conference room. Lord ISAAC, please alert Derek that Mr McCall and Ms Argent are here.”

“Of course, Lady Kira,” says Stiles’s computer assistant.

Scott heads straight for the conference room, and catches Derek just as he’s leaving his meeting with The Sheriff. Derek smiles slightly when he sees Scott, which allows Allison a moment of distraction to spring up onto his back. Derek almost bucks her off, but recognizes her laugh and swings her around to cradle in his arms. “Idiot,” he says fondly.

She kisses his cheek and wipes a smear of blood away.

“Haven’t had a chance to clean up,” Derek says.

“Come on,” Scott says, resting a hand on the metal of Derek’s arm. “We’ll get you cleaned up.”

From her position pinned between them, Allison reaches over and tugs on Scott’s curls. “Your shower’s the biggest. Lead the way.”

Scott has an entire floor of Stilinski Tower to himself; the elevator is genetically coded to open only for him, and its views of Manhattan are unparalleled.

“ISAAC, shade the windows and halt security surveillance for the floor.”

“Yes, Captain,” says the robotic, British voice.

Derek pulls his gun out and shoots the computer box. “I’ve never trusted that,” he says apologetically.

There’s a whirring noise as the system shuts down and sparks fly out of the broken machinery. Allison laughs and kisses Derek. He drops the gun to wrap his arms around her, while she works at the zippers on his vest.

Scott leaves them to it, moving into the massive bathroom to turn the shower on. He drops his sweaty, workout clothes into the hamper, and when Allison and Derek still haven’t joined him, he goes back to check on them.

Derek’s holding Allison up against a wall with his left arm, while his other works between her legs, and his mouth bites and sucks at her breasts. They’ve at least managed to get all their clothes off. Scott steps up behind them, making sure his footsteps are loud so they both know he’s coming. He curls his arms around Derek’s waist, being careful to avoid the laceration that wraps around his side, and kisses one shoulder blade, just a few inches away from where metal and flesh meet. Allison reaches around Derek and twists her fingers into Scott’s hair.

“Getting impatient, Scott?” she purrs.

“Just a bit,” he answers, nipping at Derek’s neck. He tastes the coppery tang of blood and rolls his eyes. “How’d you get blood back here?”

“It was a tough job,” Derek says.

“You getting tired, old man?” Scott teases, following the line of Derek’s spine with his lips. He keeps his voice light, but his fingers can’t help but brush against the edge of Derek’s cut.

“I’ll show you tired,” Derek growls.

He drops Allison who lands lightly, and lifts Scott up to carry him away. Scott and Derek are evenly matched in a fight, but Scott kind of loves it when Derek reminds him of the asthmatic kid he used to be. He’s still not entirely used to all his new muscles.

Allison ducks into the bedroom, while Derek and Scott continue on to the bathroom. Derek sets Scott down, but Scott’s unwillingly to let go, linking his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him back under the spray. Scott scrubs off his own sweat half-heartedly, but he caresses Derek as he cleans the blood and grime away.

Allison slips into the bathroom and sets two different types of lube on the counter. She reaches for the gun oil first, and starts to apply it to Derek’s arm. He grumbles, but twists his arm when prompted so she can lubricate every joint.

“Can’t we move on to the fun stuff?” Derek growls.

Scott chuckles and kisses him. “Patience,” he laughs. “Or do we need to bring out the cuffs?”

Derek shudders and presses closer to Scott. “No,” he whispers. “I’ll be good.”

It’s Scott’s turn to shudder. Then he groans when Allison wraps a hand around his dick.

“What?” she smirks. I was getting bored.”

She boxes both of them into the corner of the shower and starts stroking them off. Scott shifts, so he and Derek are aligned and she can take them both in hand. Her other hand drifts down over the planes of Scott’s back and squeezes his ass. He reaches around and returns the favor with a smile.

Derek leans in and kisses Scott, drawing his attention away. His kisses are always polite and gentlemanly at first, it takes Scott licking or nipping at his lips, or touching him to turn the kisses deep and dirty. Scott wraps a hand around Derek’s balls at the same moment his tongue sneaks into Derek’s mouth and they both groan. Derek’s left arm is loosely wrapped around him, and the contrast between warm skin and cool metal is driving Scott to distraction.

Derek breaks away to gasp, “I’m close.”

Allison and Scott redouble their efforts, and he comes a moment later, gasping.

He’s taller than either of them, and solidly built, but they have no trouble keeping him upright even though his knees are shaking. He shakes them off and drops to his knees, ducking his head into the vee of Allison’s legs. She moans as Derek begins to eat her out. She drops a hand into his hair and tugs, guiding his motions. Derek raises his gaze to catch Scott’s eye, and Scott grins.

He shifts closer to Allison, lifting her damp hair away so he can kiss down her neck and suck at a nipple. She scratches red lines into his previously injured bicep as she comes, and judging by Derek’s grunt, she’s nearly pulled out some of his hair.

Scott comes seconds later when Allison and Derek both get a hand on him. Allison kisses him as he does, swallowing his moans. “So much for super stamina,” she smirks.

“You try holding back in the face of super hotness,” he says, pecking her cheek.

Derek is using the wall to hold himself up and chuckling at them.

“What?” Scott asks, shutting off the shower and grabbing some towels.

“Just thinking, if this is the reception I get, I might go off on missions more often.”

“Don’t you dare,” Scott says, plastering himself to Derek’s side. “I worry too much when you leave.” He starts to dry Derek off, taking special care with his arm and the still healing cut on his side.

“I’m a grown man,” Derek says irritably, but he submits to Scott’s ministrations.

Allison dries off quickly and twists her hair up on her head. “Yes, yes, you’re both very manly. Now why don’t you prove it by fucking me through the mattress?”

“Yes ma’am,” Scott says with a crisp salute.

“At ease, soldier,” she purrs, stepping close. “Sergeant, shall we take the Captain to bed?”

Derek is a warm presence along Scott’s spine, and his voice rumbles through Scott when he growls, “Definitely.”

Scott’s floor actually has three bedrooms, but he’s never used two of them. The bedroom he uses has a view of Roosevelt Island and a king sized bed. Allison has laid out a first aid kit and some more lube, and Scott kisses her on the cheek before picking her up and spreading her out on the bed. Derek climbs up behind him, caging the two of them in. The three of them fit together like everything Scott’s always wanted.

END


End file.
